


The Day After

by hutchabelle



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:52:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7968520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hutchabelle/pseuds/hutchabelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta Mellark's favorite day of the year is the day after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeeno2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeeno2/gifts).



Katniss woke to an insistent shaking and grumbled as she peeked open one eye. Peeta stood over her practically vibrating with excitement.

 

“What do you want?” she growled and attempted to roll over and go back to sleep.

 

“Come on, Katniss!” her husband pled. “It’s the best day of the year. Please get up. Please, please, please, please, please!”

 

“I don’t wanna,” she mumbled. “Need sleep. Leave me alone.”

 

Peeta grabbed the blanket and whipped it off his wife. “Oh no you don’t, Katniss! We stayed up and watched _Hocus Pocus_ and _Halloweentown_ and _Ghostbusters_ and _The Night Before Christmas_ last night, and I did that because you promised you were going to go with me today. Time to hold to your promise.”

 

She groaned and pulled a pillow over her head, but he couldn’t see her grinning. “You are such a little boy. Aren’t you almost 30 years old?”

 

“Age is just a number!” he singsonged and swatted her on the butt. “I’m getting in the shower, so you’ve got five minutes. You promised! No baked goods for a week if you flake on me.”

 

“That’s playing dirty,” she sputtered and bolted upright. Peeta’s eyes darkened, and she glanced down to see the strap of her sleep camisole had slipped from her shoulder so that the shirt sagged over her chest.

 

“You think that’s dirty,” he said, his voice slow and seductive. “I’ll tell you what. You don’t have to go, but if you decide not to, no sugar for a week.”

 

“You. Are. Evil,” she spit and threw a pillow at him.

 

He laughed as he retreated to the bathroom with his hands raised in surrender. “I can’t help it if my sugar’s worth having.” He winked and turned away from her as she gaped in disbelief at what he was suggesting. Sugar was Peeta’s code name for sex, and there was no way she was going a week without being intimate with her husband, no matter how tired she was.

 

With a groan, she got out of bed and stretched her sore muscles. She’d spent the day before teaching an archery course at the local YMCA while Peeta had set up a bake sale to raise money for the organization. She’d been so in awe of him as she watched him interact with the kids there. They’d made it home in time to hand candy out to dozens of children in costumes, and his eyes had glowed with happiness when he handed the mini ghouls and goblins their wrapped candy and offered his homemade popcorn balls to those children whose parent approved of an unpackaged treat. It was her fault that she’d kept him up watching four Halloween flicks instead of going to bed earlier, but the time change had offered an extra hour that she thought would make up for it. She had only herself to blame this morning.

 

She heard the water in the shower stop and quickly grabbed some clothes. She turned just had he exited the bathroom and gulped at the sight of his muscular chest with droplets of water trailing down to the towel riding low along his hips. His blonde curls clung to his head in messy ringlets, and his wide smile made her knees weak. She definitely couldn’t go a week without his “sugar.” She passed him on the way to the shower and grinned when he caught her with his muscular forearm and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

 

“So, you’re going to go with me?” he asked, his voice gentle and affectionate.

 

“Of course. You can’t threaten what you did and not expect me to hold to my word.”

 

“Thanks, honey. You know how much I love day after clearance sales. I really hope they have some of those little chocolate bars with the crispies in them. I love those. They’re so sweet,” he murmured wistfully.

 

“Not as sweet as you,” she threw over her shoulder with a grin and hurried to clean up and get dressed. The sooner they went to the store and cleaned out the leftover Halloween candy, the sooner she could get back home alone with Peeta. Nothing was better than that.


End file.
